Status Debuffs
Status Debuffs are special effects that create a lingering, temporary change to the affected target's stats. Debuffs refer to negative changes. Status Debuffs can almost always stack for increased power, meaning having multiple players attempt to stack a single effect may prove to make a major difference. Some Status Debuffs can only be found on specific Monsters. Most Status Debuffs are afflicted by various player or enemy monster abilities. All Status Debuffs are removed upon the completion of Quests and Battles. Status Debuffs 'Status Debuffs' ATK Reduction Each stack of this debuff reduces the ATK value of its target by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by ATK Increase. DEF Reduction Each stack of this debuff reduces the DEF value of its target by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by DEF Increase. MATK Reduction Each stack of this debuff reduces the MATK value of its target by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by MATK Increase. MDEF Reduction Each stack of this debuff reduces the MDEF value of its target by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by MDEF Increase. Status Ailment Resistance Reduction Each stack of this debuff reduces status ailment resistance by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Status Ailment Resistance Increase. Critical Hit Chance Decrease Each stack of this debuff decreases the chance to land a critical blow by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Critical Hit Chance Increase. Break Occurs when target receives a certain amount of damage, a hidden value based on the amount of Break Counters given from an attack. Lancer's , , , , and have bonus to Break infliction, which is further boosted from the Heart of the Spear skill (Heart of the Sting for ), or Enforcer Testament (works for all attacks, not just the Stings). also has bonus to Break, but the boost is significantly smaller than the other Sting skills. Attacks on the inflicted target deal damage to the target with 80% DEF and MDEF penetration for monsters (as if the monster had 20% of its DEF and MDEF stats), and 20% penetration for players, stacking with other debuffs[1]. Consecutive attacks to the inflicted target causes a chain, refilling Unison gauges faster (up to 13% Unison fill at Max Chain). Only one target from each side can have this debuff at a time. Additional Notes: * Cannot be removed by any Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Unlike other skills, if the first hit of causes Break, then the Break Chain instantly starts at "2 Chain!". On the other hand, if , another Lancer double-hit skill, activates Enforcer Testament, the Break Chain progresses from "Chain Start!" to "1 Chain!". Physical Ability Power Reduction Each stack of this debuff reduces physical Ability Power by 10% (10 Ability Power). Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Physical Ability Power Increase. Magic Ability Power Reduction Each stack of this debuff reduces magic Ability Power by 10% (10 Ability Power). Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Magic Ability Power Increase. Roar of Enbarr DEF Debuff This currently unnamed debuff is only found in an enemy Monster Manannan, Sea Guardian's "Roar of Enbarr" ability. What this debuff does is unknown. Additional Notes: * It is unknown if it can or cannot be removed by any Status Debuff-Removing Effects. Roar of Enbarr MDEF Debuff This currently unnamed debuff is only found in an enemy Monster Manannan, Sea Guardian's "Roar of Enbarr" ability. What this debuff does is unknown. Additional Notes: * It is unknown if it can or cannot be removed by any Status Debuff-Removing Effects. 'Special Status Debuffs' Special status debuffs cannot be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects, but can be removed by Special Status Debuff-Removing Effects. Cost Recovery Speed Reduction Each stack of this special debuff reduces the rate of Cost recovery by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be overridden by Cost Recovery Speed Increase. Critical Hit Decrease Each stack of this special debuff reduces damage done by critical hits by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be overridden by Critical Damage Boost. Removing Status Debuffs 'Status Debuff-Removing Effects' Some status debuffs can be removed by certain Abilities and Monster Gear Skills. Some debuffs can also be overridden by its corresponding inverse Status Buff, depending on the amount of debuff stacks a target has and the amount of buff stacks applied to the same target. The following are a list of Abilities and Skills that are able to remove Debuffs. 'Special Status Debuff-Removing Effects' Special status debuffs can't be removed by Status Debuff-Removing Effects, but can be removed by other certain Abilities. Some special debuffs can also be overridden by its corresponding inverse Status Buff, depending on the amount of special debuff stacks a target has and the amount of buff stacks applied to the same target. The following are a list of Abilities and Skills that are able to remove Special Debuffs. Category:Status Effects